


Whore's Brother

by notreallycreative



Series: Our Way is the Old Way [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallycreative/pseuds/notreallycreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry visits Bella at the Peach after finding out who his father was. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot but I am writing a longer story where this is mentioned.

"I’m looking for Bella, is she here?"

  
Two girls smirked knowingly as he asked. Gendry felt his face redden. Of course it looks like that, idiot. What else did you expect?

  
"She is upstairs right now," explained the girl with messy blond hair and big ears. "But, if you want, one of us can take care of you tonight."

  
"I’ll wait. Bring me ale, though."

  
Both whores exchanged their glances, just for a second, and went away. It wasn’t that unusual, after all. Many men have preferences.

  
He had almost finished his ale when he saw Bella slide onto the seat next to him, her curls tangled, mouth swollen. She was staring intently.

  
"Found something interesting?"

  
"You’re that boy from the Thoros’ Brotherhood," she stated finally. "The idiot one who wouldn’t take me, even for free. Did you change your mind? I might have as well, you know."

  
He glared at her, annoyed.

  
"You said back then you’re king Roberts’ bastard."

  
"It’s true. Does that turn you on or something? ‘Coz I just finished so I’d prefer to wait a few moments, you know."

  
Gendry took the last sip from his mug, wishing there was more.

  
"I believe you," he announced. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be his child now? You’re lucky you haven’t met any Lannister men who could recognize you. They killed all his bastards from Kings Landing, haven’t you ever heard of that?"

  
Whatever she was expecting it surely wasn’t that.

  
"And what do you want from me, Ser? I have a feeling it’s not fucking. Again."

  
“Don’t call me Ser. I should have never become that.” He gave her an angry look. It seemed like there was always anger in him now.

  
"That’s right, girl. I have no intentions in fucking my own sister."

  
He ordered another ale. The girl who brought it stared at them curiously. They must’ve been an unusual view indeed, talking instead of heading upstairs.

  
"You are my brother?" asked Bella lowly, her voice breaking somewhere in the sentence.

  
He nodded once, not even looking at her.

  
"Yhm… oh."

  
They sat in the silence for a longer while. He was drinking. Bella inspected her hands, like they had suddenly became much more interesting.

  
"That while ago" she started, her voice weak "when you came here for the first time, I thought…" she looked down again. "I thought that you were quite handsome and you seemed to be rather nice and you weren’t ogling us like some men do. And it just… I told myself it would be nice to have someone… someone I chose myself. Just once, you know? But you wouldn’t fuck me. Was that the reason? Because you knew?"

  
"No. I didn’t, back then."

  
"So why not? Did you find me repulsive? And who is your mother? A lady? I highly doubt that! You’re no better than me, nor is she!"

  
For a second he looked at her like he wanted to strike her, scaring Bella for the first time.

  
"I’m not some stupid lord, woman. I do not think of myself like that. I would not lay with you ‘coz I wasn’t in the mood. And I figured someone had to stay awake since we had a girl worth quite a lot with us at the time."

  
She snorted contemptuously.

  
"How smart of you. And that worth-a-lot girl said otherwise, if I remember correctly. She called you dumb, didn’t she? “He’s just stupid”, that’s what she said."

  
There was silence again, for a moment, definitely not a good one.

  
"Highborn ladies happen to look down to others."

  
"She didn’t look highborn to me. More like an orphan boy. How much did you get for her?"

  
"She left on her own."

  
"Oh. I... sorry."

  
She could hear a warning in his voice: don’t push on that. There are no happy endings here.

  
But where are? She stood up.

  
"What do you want then? You still didn’t manage to answer that question, brother."

  
He shrugged.

  
"We’re family, apparently. Families take care of each other, don’t they?"

  
"No idea. Never had much experience in having one."

  
That actually made him smile a little. With sorrow.

  
"Me neither. But we can try."

  
She sat back on the chair.

  
"I work as a blacksmith at that inn… We have some kids there, one more mouth to feed won’t change much. You can come, live with us."

  
Her bitter laugh cut through the air.

  
"And do what? Be the only whore there, have everyone eye me with disrespect, talk about me in whispers as the one whose legs are never closed? Why not, indeed!"

  
He thanked the gods they were sitting in an empty corner where no one could overhear this, undoubtedly awkward and tense, conversation.

  
"You wouldn’t have to be a whore there," he murmured, blushing angrily.

  
"After a whole life of being only that? Oh, surely I could easily change my trade and behavior!" But she was smiling at him with her crooked, sad smile. "I was born and raised here. I’d change my past if I could. But it’s the future we’re talking about. No, though thank you. You’re a good man and that’s not so frequent those days. What’s your name? You never said."

  
"Gendry."

  
"If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep you as a brother. Hope it’s fine with Ser Gendry that his sibling works in a brothel."

  
Ser Gendry sighed. And, yes, smiled again. With no sorrow this time.

  
"As you wish, little sister."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Little sister is used as a reference to Jon and Arya relationship, yes, since Gendry and Jon seem pretty similar and I think Gendry would wish to have with such relations as Arya and Jon had. Plus, he must have craved for someone to look after and who could be better than the “little sis”? That also may show that he was unconsciously looking for a replacement for Arya who he may have thought of as a little sister after a while (Storms of Swords, maybe even earlier).  
> \- I always thought the hate Bella gets is silly. She appears for two seconds, simply flirts with a boy (who is said to be rather good looking) she obviously has no idea he is her brother and that’s it. She shows Arya (or anyone else) no hate. She is a sex worker, yes, but does that define her? It is one of very few ways to have a chance for survival in that universe, plus, she was born there, this is the only thing she knows. I tried to see the bigger picture and that’s what popped out.  
> \- I think this would happen some months after Arya’s departure, shortly after that thing with Brienne. I had a feeling that this would be the first thing Gendry did after finding out who his father was- maybe except for getting really angry or confused or something- since I pictured him to be pretty lonely at the time and in great need for someone close.


End file.
